Just Trying To Make It
by aLittleDoodle
Summary: Brittany and Santana are living together in New York, all they want is for their dreams to come true and to make it ! Brittany wants to be a famous dancer, and Santana wants to be a famous sing or actor, or jut famous.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I had this idea come into my head and thought I'd write it, don't know if it's going to be any good but please let me know what you think (good or bad) thanks :)

Just trying to make it.

Chapter 1.

"So I'm going to the studio with Mercedes this weekend" Santana said excitedly.

"I told you something good would come up"

"Yes but I don't even know if she will be allowed it on her album, and we are just testing it to see if my voice will suit the song."

"Try to be positive about this babe, you will ace it" Brittany reassured her.

"I know, but if I do get featured on the track it's going to be so good" she smiled "And I have already read tons of great things people are expecting from Cedes. I just don't want to let her down."

"You won't, you are going to be great, I just know it, and you and Cedes were great when you did duets in high school, what's changed?"

"I guess you have a point." Santana got up to get two bottles of water out the fridge in their small New York apartment. "Are you teaching on the weekend?" she asked sitting down and handing Brittany a drink.

"Yeah, I have two on Saturday for my under 5s and under 10s, then another on Sunday, Mike asked me to cover his advanced class for weeks while he is on business."

"That's amazing Britt, why haven't you told me yet?" Santana said bubbling with pride.

"I only found out a few days ago and I didn't think it was that big it needed a special announcement"

"Britt, it's an advanced class for starters and also its _Mikes _class he's like the best in the whole studio, apart from you of course, and that's why you are teaching them now." She said taking a gulp of her water.

"I got an email from Puck the other day." Brittany stated.

"And…" Santana said waiting for her to carry on.

"Hess been writing screenplays and one of them is going to be getting made" she looked at Santana who was wide eyed. "How cool right, I hope we get invited to his premier"

"We best get VIP invites if his films are as good as he brags about them all the time." She chuckled. "I wonder if Quinn knows about it."

"I think she does, but I don't know if she would even audition because of all their past."

"I would audition with mine and his past, a part is a part after all, and that's what leads you to bigger and better things at the end of the day." Santana said.

"See if there's a part you could audition for then, you were great in Rocky horror." Brittany said as she turned towards Santana with her new idea.

"Whoa, I was just speaking hypothetically Britt, I couldn't actually- no I want to sing, I mean yes I loved doing rocky horror but I need to focus on what I'm doing right now." She flustered.

"Look I'm not saying you should drop everything you are doing just talk to Puck and if doesn't take your fancy don't do it and carry on with just your music, but you are just as talented at both acting and singing." She said standing up from the sofa and giving Santana a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey where are you going?" she asked the blond as she began to walk out of the room.

"To the bedroom to do some work"

"Wait and I'll come lay with you" she began to get up to follow her girlfriend as she was interrupted.

"Nope, I won't be able to focus properly with you in there, and you need to speak to Puck, you can come in when you have sorted it" she spun on her heels as she turned and walked out the room leaving Santana to eventually cave in and call Puck.

"Oh. My. God. That was amazing San." Mercedes said after they had just finished the final touches for the song.

"Thanks you were pretty on point yourself"

"Girrrrl, don't need to point it out" Santana laughed at Mercedes "Let's play this back and see how good it was." She said pressing a few buttons on the mixing board in the studio as the track began to play, they sound brilliant together and it was going to be an instant hit, especially with the well-known record label Mercedes had been lucky enough to land a contract with.

"They have to approve it we sound fucking hot Cedes." She laughed "when are you going to speak to them?"

"I'm not." she simply said, confusing Santana.

"W-What do you mean?" Santana stuttered out as Mercedes began to press a few more buttons on the equipment, then press a button on the wall and turn a nozzle near the door.

"Here, they can listen to how good you are now." He said smiling and nudging the Latina in the arm as the song began to play in the studio again and throughout the rest of the building for everyone to hear.

"Wait, you mean everyone in this building is listening right now?" she asked completely shocked.

"Yes silly it's a fucking hot song" As Mercedes finished talking a tall man wearing glasses and a suit walked in "Zach, this is Santana, and so is this" she pointed to the air, meaning the music. "Well it's both of us"

"That's what I came down about" he spoke as he turned the music off. "I can't have anyone listening to this, please don't play it to anyone else."

"But how good is it, you can't be serious, it would make the album so much better." Mercedes quickly stood up to try and bargain with him.

"I've not said it isn't good, but what I mean is I want to keep it as low-key as possible, now what's your name kid?" he asked looking towards Santana.

"Erm, Santana. Santana Lopez." She said slightly nervous at first but then more confidently after she got over exactly who she was speaking to.

"Good, I will pull up a contract for you to be featured on Ms. Jones album straightaway, if that's what you want?"

"Totally, it would be a honour Mr De Marco." She said standing up and shaking his hand firmly.

"Consider it done. And as for you Mercedes don't pull another stunt like this, that means no more pulling people in off the street into my studios." He said pulling his glasses right and walking out the room.

"Oh my god Mercedes, I can't actually believe this." He said hugging the girl and jumping up and down "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much."

"So Brittany I called you in here today because I have an offer for you." Niko the owner of the dance company said as they were both sat down in his office.

"Ok, what is the offer?"

"Well you have been covering Mr Changs lessons these past two weeks, correct?"

"Yes, and I love it, the kids are so inspirational as well" she enthused.

"Well, Mr Chang has been offered a permanent role at one of our other studios and we would like to offer you to teach all his lessons, on a permanent basis now instead of your two weekend lessons and two evening classes in the week." He informed her.

"Wow, I would be absolutely honoured, but can I have a week or so to think about it please? I have other commitments to think about and I need to go over it with my partner first." She asked politely.

"Of course, but I will have your official contract written up so you know all the details and so it's ready for when you make your final decision."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I am" she said cheerfully a she exited the office and then the building skipping down the pavement.

A/N: so what did you think of the first chapter, let me know, either review or PM me please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to anyone who has favourite or followed this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter !

Chapter 2

"So I have some really good news to tell you" Brittany chirped as her and Santana sat down in the kitchen to eat their dinner.

"What is it because you haven't been able to keep still since you got home?" she wondered taking a bite while eyeing Brittany.

"Ok. Well you know how I have been covering Mike's classes" she paused as the Latina nodded "Well he's been offered another role in another studio, and the offered for me to teach all his classes as a permanent job!" She squealed.

"That's fantastic Britt. But what about working at the diner with me, have you handed in your notice?"

"No silly, I told Niko that I need to think about my other commitment first and most importantly I needed to talk to you about it. Here's the contract" she said handing over the papers. "I thought cus your mom was a lawyer you would know some stuff about this."

"Yes she taught me some things." She spoke as she read through Brittany's contract "It all looks ok to me, and talking of contracts, because I got the part on Mercedes song her manager doesn't want this news been spilled so we both need to sign these contracts, which basically say that we won't tell anyone about me being included on the album." She said handing one of her contracts over to Brittany.

"Is it just us two that has to sign one?" she asked while putting her name down on Santana's contract.

"There are a few people at the studio, Cedes and us; we are the only ones that know about it, so we can't tell anyone, not even our parents." She said while doing the same.

"Got it. So I'm going to hand my notice I tomorrow at the diner, how long do you think he will need?"

"I don't know about a week or so, but he has more than enough staff and anyway if he moans ill kick his ass for you." She said while leaning forward sweetly at Brittany.

"Thank you for the gesture, but they won't be any need I'm sure." She said while grabbing Santana's hands in the middle of the table.

"Ok, he creeps me out though, like how can someone's hair be so white and ugly?" she shivered while making Brittany laugh.

"This is beautiful." Brittany stated a she walked into her new office at the dance studio, which had two big wooden doors leading to her grand desk and at the side of the room was a small love sofa.

"In this cupboard there is miscellaneous items such as towels, clothing items and stationary items, there is a mini fridge to store things in which will always be topped up with water and through there is your personal toilet and shower." Marley the receptionist showed Brittany.

"Thanks so much." She just looked around not believing what was actually happening and that she had received an opportunity like this.

"You have my number on the phone on your desk and the rest is easy enough to figure out." She said as she walked out the office.

Once Brittany had checked everything out in all her cupboards she sat down to start planning some of her various lessons, she then received a text from her phone.

**From San: Hey B, how's your new office? Xx**

**To San: its gr8,I feel so important. Xxx**

She put her phone down as she heard a knock on her door, "come in".

"Hi, I'm Antonio, I work here in the studio I'm relatively new and I heard you were as well so I thought I would introduce myself." A good looking man with short blonde hair walked in.

"Hiya I'm Brittany" she said while smiling "I'm kinda new here, just was promoted to full time."

"That's cool; you have a pretty name to match your pretty face." He tried to flirt with her then Brittany's phone buzzed again to say she had a message.

**From San: That's cuz u are Genius :) have you got any plans for today or are you not that busy? Xxxx**

"Erm do you mind if I reply quickly?" he asked waving her phone softly.

"Sure go ahead."

**To San: nope, unless u call some new guy tryna flirt with me "busy" then yes. Xx**

**From San: WTF ! let me ring you and answer but make sure hes in the room kay. Xxx**

"Take a seat if you want" she told him as he sat down on the sofa.

"You have a wicked office Brittany" he said looking around.

"Thanks" just then her phone rang so as she went to answer it she held up a finger to indicate she would be one minute as he sat there patiently.

"_Hey Britt Britt" Santana chimed into her phone._

"Hey San"

"_So is hey there still?"_

"Yes"

"_Good. See if can get a hint from our convo, stupid douche"_

"That's not fair, be nice"

"_He's trying to flirt with you babe"_

"People do with you; I don't complain every single time right"

"_No but, he only just met you and those people know me, and it friendly, they know your my girlfriend so there's no harm."_

"That's exactly the point they, know but you still let them do it, how is this any different?" Brittany said getting slightly annoyed.

"Hey are you okay Brittany, is everything all right?" Antonio asked.

"No, no it's fine." She waved him off.

"You don't sound it, but the person on the other end of the phone sound a bit like an asshole.

"_WOAH did he just call me an ASSHOLE." _Santana shouted down the phone, which Antonio could now hear as he had moved nearer to Brittany.

"Erm yeh…" Brittany wasn't sure what to say now.

"She seems to be acting like one, tell your stupid friend to chill out and respect you" Antonio said so Santana could hear him again.

"Excuse me?" Brittany said looking at Antonio. "You can dare tell her yourself" she said putting the phone on loudspeaker.

"_First of all who even are you? Second of all don't ever call me that again, you don't even know me and also I'm not Brittany's friend so Mr I just flirt with the first stranger I find, I suggest you walk out Brittany office, after you apologise to me and her, then go do some pirouettes until you can say your nearly half as decent as my girl Brittany here and don't even try to charm her again otherwise I'm gonna come down there and make you be scared to ever put on you tight children scaring leotard ever again. Got it?" _Santana ranted.

"Whatever and I am sure she wouldn't want you as her friend." He spat down the phone.

"_No she wouldn't cus I'm her GIRLFRIEND_, estúpido gilipollas" she sternly stated.

"Whoa, erm I'm sorry Brittany." He quickly stuttered.

"It's okay; just don't mess with her again ok." She giggled.

"Right, I'm sorry as well, Santana right?" he said wearily into the phone.

"_Yes, apologies accepted I guess; just don't try it on with her again ok."_

"Definitely not but how did you know I was even flirting with her?" he asked.

"Oh erm I texted her about it" She told him quietly laughing.

"Crystal clear, I'm going to go." He said as he walked out the door.

"San baby he was new here, why'd you scare him that much?" Brittan y asked speaking to Santana on the phone again.

"_So he knows that I'm serious and I will go all Lima Height on his sorry ass."_

"I don't think he will want to be friends after we set him up now" she said ever so sadly.

"_Good, what time will you be home tonight?"_

"I'm not sure I've got to work on some class schedules then create some new choreography for my new classes, so probably between 6 or 7ish."

"Bye Britt, Love you"

"Bye, love youtoo" She then ended the call and began to work out er classes for the rest of the week.

"So how have the final touches been coming along on your song?" she asked Santana as they walked down the street with their hands intertwined.

"It's going great Mercedes reckons that they will only need one more take to get it finished."

"Well I can't wait to hear it; I'm going to be the first one to download it." She said proudly.

"I'm going to let you listen to this, I'm not supposed to but I trust you completely." Santana said as she pulled out her phone and earphones plugging one her ear then the other in Brittany's ear. A nit of her singing came on, it lasted about 20 seconds.

"That is awesome, your so talented San." She said while hugging her and slightly picking her up off the ground.

"Look we are here, Quinn text me earlier to say she was already in there." Santana said as they stood outside the restaurant.

"Oh yeah I can see her through there" Brittany said pointing through the window. Santana took her hand again and walked in to sit with Quinn.

"Hello girls" she said happily while drinking her glass of water in front of her.

"Hey Q" Santana said as she sat down at the table next to Brittany.

"Have you ordered yet, cus I'm starving?" Brittany asked as her stomach grumbled.

"I can tell Britt, and no I was waiting for you two."

30 minutes later and there food had come out, they were just talking about Brittany's dancing and if Quinn had any more auditions recently.

"So have you heard about Pucks new movie he is making Q?" Santana asked looking to see what Quinn's reaction was.

"Erm y-yeah I have, why?" she stuttered.

"Cus, I thought you might want to audition"

"Oh no way. I mean I haven't spoken to Puck since graduation, it would be weird right?"

"I don't know, an audition is an audition." Santana told her.

"I guess, I might speak to him about it."

"Did you speak to Puck the other day San?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, actually I meant to ask you Quinn, would you be ok if I went for an audition?" She asked the other blonde carefully.

"It won't bother me at all, thinking about it now not auditioning would just be a stupid mistake, I will email him later on."

"Great why don't we all travel down together for your auditions and we can make a holida out if the trip?"

"That's a perfect idea Britt, you down with that Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Totally, it will be so much fun; I don't see you two as much as we should" she said while getting her purse and jacket on "but I must leave you two now, because I've got to go and meet Rachel, I promised to help run her lines and watch her on her opening night which is next week by the way, if you're interested in coming to watch? She asked them both as she stood up.

"Since when were you and Berry bff's huh?" Santana questioned Quinn.

"She did a few favours for me so I owe her" she simply told them.

"We will make sure we are there with you Q, see you later" Brittany said as Quinn waved and said goodbye to them both.

"I can't believe I have to suffer through one of Berry's performances Britt" Santana moaned while dropping her head onto the table.

"It won't be too bad; we might get to go in the VIP bar afterwards"

"Getting drunk might be the only thing that can save me and clear my memory" She made Brittany laugh "I thought I got away from her after high school"

"I solemnly promise that afterwards we will get absolutely drunk ok" she said as she held out her pinkie finger for Santana to wrap hers around.

"I have a better idea, let's get Berry drunk" she laughed mischievously

A/N: let me know what you think, leave a review or PM me, also let me know if there's anything specific you want to see happen in the story :) :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here's chapter 3, I haven't updated any of my stories in sooooo long, which I'm sorry about, but I'm hoping to start updating more regularly :)

"Santana hurry up, were going to miss the opening scene" Brittany yelled out to Santana in the Bedroom.

"That's even better, but I can't decide which heels to wear tonight, do you think the red ones will go?" Santana shouted back.

"Yes they will look amazing, the taxi is outside, lets go" She aid while putting her earrings in, as she grabbed her purse and kissed Santana on the cheek as she came in the room. Santana took her hand and led them out the apartment into the taxi.

"You two look stunning" Quinn said as the couple took there seats next to her.

"Hey Cedes" Brittany cheerfully waved to Mercedes who was sitting on the other side of Quinn.

"Hey babe, hey Satan" She said back as Santana who had already got her iPhone out and was scrolling through twitter.

"Come off your phone it's about to start" Quinn nudged her.

"Sorry I was just tweeting that I'm being made to suffer through a Rachel Berry performance, and for someone to call the cops" Santana said sarcastically.

"Come on you might enjoy it, this could be you soon." Brittany said leaning onto her arm.

"No way, I don't think Broadway is my kind of thing."

"Ooh, look they turned the lights off, it must be starting now." Brittany said amazed looking around the room.

"Okay, I must admit, it wasn't too bad" Mercedes pointed out after the performance, while they were waiting in the VIP area for Rachel to come and meet them.

"I still cant believe at 20 years old I'm stuck still listening to Berry belt out show tunes" Santana laughed while drinking the last of her Champagne.

"Well hopefully she will be listening to you on the radio soon" Mercedes laughed at Santana quickly grabed another drink.

"Damn right, she best buy at least ten of the CDs, and get all her Broadway friends to download it."

"I feel like my ears are burning" Rachel said curiously as she walked into their booth with Quinn.

"I was just saying you are going to repay me soon for coming to watch this" Santana told her.

"Well how about I pay for the first round and shots for everyone?"

"I must say I'm beginning to like this side of Berry" Santana approved.

"What are you planning babe" Brittany leaned in and whispered to Santana.

"Just what you promised me, that's all" Santana said with a smirk growing on her face as she slid out of the table to go and get drinks with Rachel.

"1, 2, 3!" Rachel shouted as she downed her 5th shot of the night and stumbled back when the vodka hit her throat.

"So Berry you got any directors you want to put me in touch with here?" Santana slurred out as she swayed slightly.

"Oh my gosh. Yesssss, here go talk to Rob, he so, co- cool" she paused taking another sip of her drink. "He's the one over here there, the, the one with that silly hat on" she squeaked out.

"I don't think I can see him"

"Welll, come with mee then Snantany" Rachel said as she grab bed Santana's arm.

"What did she call you?" Quinn fell into the table laughing.

"Snantany" Mercedes, the most sober out of all of their drunken states.

"Wow, that's something" Quinn said as she then slid on the floor

"Oh, sorry, Santana. At least _I _can stand up for longer than ten seconds." Rachel teased Quinn.

"Woah, sorry but I could drink you over the table Berry"

"Erm its under Quinn" Santana corrected her.

"Whatever, I'm hotter, so who cares."

"You couldn't handle my body Quinn."

Brittany then rushed off to the bar and came back with Tequila, salt, and lime. "BODY SHOTS!"

"Good idea, see who really has the best body" Mercedes added while trying to catch her straw.

"Who's going first?" Quinn asked

"Me and Britts" Santana said walking over to Brittany as she began to pull her top up.

"Hold up a minute, we need 3 fair judges, you and Brittany next okay?" Mercedes said pulling Santana off her girlfriend.

The next 5 minutes included Quinn taking a body shot off Rachel, and Rachel returning the favour and then Brittany and Santana stripping each others clothes off to take their own shots.

"Okay, Berry I have to admit your Broadway workouts must pay off, cus you ain't looking too bad, and Quinnie, I totally forgot you were preggers for a sec then. But me and Brittany beat you all by miles." she said as she straddled Brittany in their booth.

"A compliment from Santana Lopez, am I in some weird nightmare?" Rachel said out loud as Quinn stood behind her watching Mercedes slut dropping the falling flat on the floor.

"Don't remind her of it, because by tomorrow she will have totes forgot." Quinn slurred out as he began to sway.

"Maybe" Rachel thought for a second before checking her phone "I think we should get going, it's nearly 5am"

"Good idea" Quinn said as Mercedes was about passing out on the floor under there table.

"erghhhh" Santana Groaned as she lifted her self up from her position on the floor "Where am I?" She wondered aloud, then Brittany began to stir and wake up.

"Britt, where are we?"

"I don't know. What happened last night?" she asked as she looked around the room where Mercedes was sleeping at the bottom of the bed. "Do you want a glass of water babe?"

"Wait. We don't even know who's apartment this is?" Santana said as she tried to straighten her bed head down.

"I'm guessing Rachel's, look at her decorations" Brittany quietly laughed as she went into the bathroom to get some water where he found a surprise.

"Santana you gotta see this" she spoke into the bedroom.

"Wha- Oh my god!" Santana blurted out as she saw Quinn and Rachel in the bathtub, and Rachel covered in a dozen chicken wings from KFC and surrounded by a few KFC buckets.

"Shush don't wake them"

"I gotta get a pic of this" She said pulling her phone out and taking various pictures. "Go get Cedes"

"What's going on in here?" Mercedes said as she walked in rubbing her eyes "You two woke me u- SHIT!" Mercedes burst out laughing which then caused Rachel to wake up and see herself buried in cooked chicken and then scream so the whole of New York could hear her.

"Shut the fuck up would you?" Santana told her while holding her head as well as Rachel herself, Mercedes and Quinn who was now awake and trying to take in her surroundings and work out exactly what happened last night.

"Oh my, I need to get out of here right now" Rachel said as she tried getting out of the bathtub, but slipping out instead as she was still slightly drunk because of how much she had drank last night.

"Here hold my hand Rach" Brittany offered while giggling at the smaller brunette.

"I need food. Like now." Quinn stated as she got out the tub and followed Santana and Mercedes to the Living room where Brittany and Rachel now were.

"I agree, but I am not cooking" Santana agreed.

"How about we go out somewhere quickly, I need some fresh air because this room is spinning" Mercedes in putted.

"There's a little place round the street, they should be open by now."

"Do they do coffee?" Santana asked.

"Yes, and I think we need to figure out what exactly happened last night." Rachel said as she went to go and quickly get ready.

A/N: So let me know what you thought of this chapter, or what you would like to see happen next, either review or PM me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: so I'm not sure what I want to do with this story atm so any suggestions would really help thanks!

"I look like shit; I can't believe I came out looking like this." Santana moaned as they walked down the street.

"You look gorgeous baby" Brittany complimented her as she intertwined their hands together. Brittany had somehow not suffered a hangover unlike the rest of her friends who were all suffering terribly; especially Santana and Rachel who had drank the most the previous night.

"Here's the place" Rachel said as they all walked into the small café and took a seat in the quietest area.

"I needs bacon, and I needs it quick" Santana sighed out as she pulled her phone out to look through the photos of Quinn and Rachel this morning, and quietly laughing to herself knowing that she could use this as revenge one day.

"Me too" Quinn said as she checked through her emails.

"Can I have some French toast and a Banana milkshake please" Brittany cheerfully told the waiter.

"Just a croissant for me please and a glass of water" Mercedes then spoke.

"And could I have the vegan breakfast please, with a glass of water too" Rachel asked.

"And drinks for you lady's" The young waiter asked Quinn and Santana who were still looking at their phone

"We'll both have coffee please" Santana spoke while Quinn was staring blankly at her phone still, completely ignoring the waiter.

"Okay it will be right with you" The waiter told them as he quickly walked off to go and place their order.

"Hello Earth to Quinn, why'd you just ignore the waiter, he's probably gonna spit in our food now" Santana asked Quinn.

"I got it." Quinn suddenly said.

"What?"

"Got what Q?"

"I got it Rach" Quinn turned and looked at her.

"You did?" Rachel asked her.

"Yes they emailed me this morning, they want to see my for my final audition in two months."

"Hold up. You got an audition Quinn" Santana said looking wide eyed over the table.

"Yes! Rachel spoke to somebody she knew that was advertising Funny Girl and got me an audition"

"That's amazing girl, congrats" Mercedes said leaning over and hugging her.

"You and Berry are like BFF's aint you" Santana laughed.

"Well there was something else I was going to tell you"

"What is it" Brittany wondered.

"Quinn is letting me stay in her apartment for a little bit, so that's why I spoke to the advertisement guy." Rachel then told the group.

"Wow, I'm proud of you Quinn, I mean I wish it was me but well done." Santana then hugged Quinn.

"Maybe you will get a part in Pucks movie San?" She said hopefully.

"Yeah and you too" Santana told her.

"So what is actually happening with this little vacation?" Rachel asked.

"Well our audition is on the Wednesday, so I was thinking leave on the Sunday night then come back on the Friday or Saturday. What do you all think?" Santana asked the group looking primarily at Quinn and Brittany.

"Well I need to see if I can get some time off I might have to come late and leave early depending on what they say."Brittany sadly told them. "but I'll be sure to make it for your auditions" She said as she rubbed Santana's arm softly.

"That's fine Santana" Quinn agreed.

"Oh Wheezy and Berry, your invited as well, if you are able to come?" Santana told them.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to join you, I think it would piss of the producers if I took a week off already. I can see if they will let my understudy take a few of my shows" Rachel said.

"Wow Rachel Berry, actually offering to give up her gold star spotlight" Santana sarcasticaly laughed

"Just play it off as a sickie, and come for 3 or 4 days." Quinn told her.

"Erm, I'm gonna check with my manager see what my upcoming promotions and stuff are going to be like, if I'm free I'll be there." Mercedes then spoke up.

"Okay, it's sorted, everybody let us know as soon as possible what's going on please." Quinn then asked them.

"Will do, I just emailed my manager so I should know soon" Mercedes told them as she finished tying her email on her phone."

5 minutes later there food had arrived and then after they ate Rachel asked the dreaded question about the night before.

"So, erm, can anyone remember what happened last night?"

"Fuck. The last thing I can remember is taking body shots off Britt." Santana remembered.

"Oh yeah that was awesome, it was after Q and Rach were taking body shots off each other" Brittany added in,while taking a sip of her drink.

"We were what?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Oh yeah, you two were arguing about who had the better body, I remember now." Mercedes told the two of them.

"you joining our team?" Santana teased them.

"Shush, at least I wasn't giving everybody a live sex show" Quinn retorted back.

"So, I love Britt, I don't care if people see it"

"Yeah, I think you made me video it" Rachel cringed at the memory of seeing Santana an Brittany half nakedly groping each other.

"What?" Santana said as she quickly scrolled through her phone "Its not in my videos"

"No, erm I think you put it on your snap chat." Rachel told her,then Santana quickly opened the app and plaed through all the photos and videos of that night.

"Oh my God, I have my little brother and sister on this, and half my cousins." She gasped.

"wait, save them first babe" Brittany whispered to her before Santana clicked the delete button.

"okay, lets look through them as well, we might be able to piece some more thing together." Mercedes suggested.

"here it goes." As they all looked through Santana's phone which had the majority of pictures and videos of the night. Including many drunk selfies. Also a video of Santana and Brittany pouring ice down Rachel and Quinn's back as Mercedes videoed. Then another of Mercedes showing the camera a number she had received at the bar from a man named Jamie. Then many more of them dancing and messing around.

"That's not too bad, seems like a good night." Quinn pointed out.

"Oh no, look at this. Its a video on your Instagram Santana. You went to KFC and ordered a dozen family buckets when we got back to the hotel." Brittany showed them. It showed Santana pouring all the buckets into the bathtub that Rachel and Quinn had somehow passed out it and then Santana placing a chicken wing into Rachel's mouth.

"look theres a few comments aswell." Brittany showed them.

_ Artie_Abrams_ __Yoo Rach, has broadway been gettin in yo head. i suggest the popcorn chicken for ur nxt visitto the colonel ;)_

_ Puckasaurus00 my fellow jew, u changed your ways hahaha, maybe u will change ur decision on turnin me down:( ;);)_

Then Santana received a notification from Rachel.

_ .Berry Just so you know Artie_Abrams_ and Puckasaurus00 I didn't give any consent for my self to consume the meat product, and it was there the next morning. And to answer your question Noah, no i wont reconsider, so please don't try anything while I'm in LA.:(_

"Eurgh, seriously what evil god let you on social media." Santana moaned.

Brittany and Santana were lying together on their sofa in their apartment together after eating breakfast with Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes.

"So are you going to call your boss and ask about your classes and if you can get some time off?"Santana ask Brittany, twisting her head to look around at the blonde from her position in between her legs on her back.

"Yeah I'll ring him now, he should be okay our new classes aren't going to be starting until September anyway so its ging to mostly be paperwork for me until then."

"Good, I'm so excited for this trip and audition Britt. Even though Berry's coming" Santana said cheerfully.

Brittany then rang her boss as Santana began to flick through the magazine she was reading.

_"Hello, It's Brittany."_

_"Brittany S. Pierce."_

_"Yes, I need to speak to Niko Fernwood."_

Brittany then waited a little bit until she was put on the phone with him.

_"Hi Niko. It's Brittany."_

_"I was just ringing to ask if I could take a week off work."_

_"I will be able to work on my classes still, through my laptop."_

_"Well I need to be in LA for around a week."_

_"My girlfriend and best friend have an audition for a movie role, and I want to go and support them."_

_"We are planning on leaving in 2 weeks on Sunday and coming back on the Saturday"_

_"Really? Great, thank you. you have no idea how much I appreciate this Niko."_

_"Okay see you tomorrow. Bye"_

"I'm guessing he said yes?" Santana asked as Brittany hung up the phone.

"Yep, he just asked me if I could go look at this new studio that the company are looking to expand too while I'm over there and to carry on finishing my timetable and stuff through my laptop and he will give me paid leave."

"That's great Britt" she said leaning up and kissing her on the lips.

"Did you pack my sunglasses Britt?" Santana asked as Brittany was finishing packing their suitcase.

"No, I thought you put them in your carry on bag?"

"Yeah, I have one pair in there. Can you look for my others please?" Santana told her while getting there toiletries together "Which hair shampoo do you want to take Britt?"

"Is the coconut one okay with you San?"

"Yeah it's fine, here put it in your case please" Santana said as she chucked the bottle to Brittany.

"I think we are all packed up. I just need to sort out what I'm taking in my carry on luggage." Brittany let Santana know as she put the shampoo in her suitcase.

"Get it done in the morning then Britt, we need to be at departure for about 10 pm tomorrow. We're meeting Q at Cedes tomorrow at about 6 or 7ish, then her friend is giving us a lift to the airport." Santana informed her.

It was the next day and Santana and Brittany had turned up at Mercedes house, Santana paid the taxi driver for her and Brittany and jumped out and took their bags inside.

"So I have some news to tell you two. Oh and Quinn when she gets here but there's a little extra that you need to know Santana." Mercedes told them as she made coffee and sat down in her living room.

"Go on"

"Well I have been given a bonus from the album, so have you Santana, and I wanted to treat us all to a nice relaxed flight, so I upgraded everyone's plane tickets to First class."

"Seriously Cedes, thanks, but that's gotta be so expensive." Santana thanked her while her and Brittany hugged her.

"You are both very welcome. I guess I can say the bonus was a very generous one." Mercedes told them "Anyway we are all going to be flying in private jets soon, so we better get used to it bitches!" Mercedes laughed out as Quinn walked into Mercedes house.

"What you lot laughing about?"

"Oh, Cedes bought us first class tickets" Santana shouted out excitedly.

"Wow, are you sure bout that Cedes? I mean it's amazing but its also costly" Quinn asked her.

"Totally, I got a bonus and I wanna treat my besties, nothing wrong with that is they?"

"Certainly not" Santana agreed.

"Quick run!" Quinn shouted to them all as they were running to there departure gate.

"Come on Cedes, your gonna miss the plane" Brittany encouraged Mercedes.

"I am" Mercedes puffed out as she ran alongside Quinn dragging her suitcase.

"Wait up babe" Santana called out to Brittany, who was the quickest of all the girls.

"Here carry my case for a sec Q" Brittany said as she passed her case to her, she then waited for Santana to catch up with her.

"Why have you stopped Britt?" Santana looked at her confused.

"Cus you're a slow coach." She then picked Santana up by her waist and turned around and carried her forwards, Santana began squealing and laughing as Brittany pun her around

"Britttttt!" She screamed flailing her arms around "Put me down"

Brittany then put Santana down on the floor as they approached their gate with a few minutes to spear, Brittany then gave Santana several kisses before entering the tunnel to get on the plane.

"So, this is what first class feels like. I think I could get used to this you now" Santana said while sipping on her glass of complimentary champagne.

"Hmm, yeah seriously Mercedes, this, is, frickin, awesome." Quinn thanked her again.

After a long flight they finally landed in LA, Santana had fallen asleep with Brittany on the plane and Quinn and Mercedes were awake looking at some real estate that they could maybe invest it back in New York.

"Right we are out for the night" Brittany yawned to Quinn and Mercedes as she carried a sleeping Santana to the double bedroom.

"Night ladies" Mercedes waved to them "Looks like where sharing the double single room Q"

"Yeah that's fine, I'm about to pass out too" Quinn said as she dragged herself to their bedroom "see you in the morning Cedes"

"You too, get some rest"

"So what's everyone's plans for tonight?" Santana asked the group as they were sat in there hotel room.

"Well I messaged Puck and him and Artie want to know if we will meet up with them?" Quinn said as she scrolled through her phone.

"What time?" Santana asked as she flicked through the channels on the TV.

"I dunno about 5 I think"

"That's a bit early, Britts gotta be at her studio viewing today." She then chucked the remote over to Mercedes. "Hey Britt, what time is your meeting at?" Santana shouted into Brittany who was in their bedroom.

"I think around 3:30 or so." she said as she came out brushing her wet hair.

"Okay, well Puck want's to meet us at about 5ish, so I'll let you know where to find us"

"5 is a bit early for drinking isn't it?" Brittany then asked as she leaned at the back of the sofa, gently massaging Santana's shoulders

"Oh I just got a text, Puck meant 5 for meeting up for lunch" Quinn said as she read her phone as another text beeped through. "Berry's gonna be getting in at about 4 or 5 as well. I told her to come get ready then meet us at the restaurant or just come here straight away."she said while typing away.

"Okay, I'm going to go check out the hotel gym, wanna meet me there when your done Britt?" Santana stood up an asked Brittany.

"sounds good"

A/N: that's all for this chapter as its really late, please please please REVIEW :)


End file.
